Silverwing Mob
The Silverwing Mob was formed by four evicted Moomins females and four Commando rovers in late 2009. At first the female dominance was unclear among the three eldest females, until finally Frida and Jasper have settled into the dominant positions. Dominant Pair The oldest of the males Jasper established dominance and was fitted with a radio collar. The females competed form dominance, however Frida became the dominant female despite not the oldest female in the group. Current Members The Silverwing have 22 members as of May 2012. Frida (VMMF024) Dominant Female Jasper (VCDM015) Dominant Male Goth (VSVM001) Throb (VSVM002) Marina (VSWF003) Shade (VSWM004 Chinook (VSWM005) Ariel (VSWF006) Cassiel (VSWM007) Boreal (VSWM008) Brutus (VSWM009) Batsheba (VSWF010) Betty (VSWF011) Griffin (VSWM012) Luna (VSWF013) Icaron (VSWM015) Basta (VSWM016) Sol (VSWM017) Nova (VSWF018) Auster (VSKM019) Dusk (VSWM020) Sylph (VWSF021) All Known Mmebers A list of all meerkat born or joined the Silverwing Mob. Misable (VMMF017) Regopstaan (VMMF020) Frida (VMMF024) Sexi Plexi (VMMF046) Jasper (VCDM015) Max (VCDM028) Whiskey (VCDM031) Murno (VCDM032) Goth (VSVM001) Throb (VSVM002) Marina (VSWF003) Shade (VSWM004) Orestes (VSWM005) Ariel (VSWF006) Cssiel (VSWM007) Boreal (VSWM008) Brutus (VSWM009) Batsheba (VSWF010) Betty (VSWF011) Griffin (VSWM012) Luna (VSWF013) Icaron (VSWM015) Basta (VSWM016) Sol (VSWM017) Nova (VSWF018) Auster (VSWM019) Dusk (VSWM02) Sylph (VWSF021) VSWM022 VSWF023 VSWF024 VSWM025 VSWP026 VSWF027 Rivals The Silverwing's main rivals are the Vampires. Their other rivals are the Rugrats. History September 2009: Misable, Regopstaan, Frida, and Sexi Plexi teamed up with Jasper, Max, Whiskey and Murno. Jasper became the dominant male. Misable became the dominant female. October 2009: '''Frida and Sexi Plexi were pregnant. Frida aborted. Misable and Regopstaan aborted and evicted.Frida became the dominant female. '''Novembers 2009: Frida lost her litter. Sexi Plexi was pregnant. Misable and Regopstaan were evicted. December 2009: '''Sexi Plexi gave birth to Goth and Throb. '''January 2010: Regopstaan was evicted. Max and Murno went roving. February 2010: Max, Whiskey and Murno went roving. One encounter with Rugrats. March 2010: Frida was pregnant. Misable and Regopstaan were evicted. April 2010: Frida gave birth to Shade, Marina and Chinook. May 2010: Max, Whiskey and Murno went roving. June 2010: '''Misable was pregnant. '''July 2010: '''Misable gave birth but her litter was killed by the Rugrats. '''August 2010: '''Max and Moe went roving. Two encounters with Vampires. '''September 2010: '''Frida was pregnant. Misable, Regopstaan and Sexi Plexi were evicted. Misable and Regopstaan were both Last Seen. '''October 2010: '''Frida gave birth to Cassiel and Ariel. '''November 2010: '''Max was Last Seen. Two encounters with Vampires one with Rugrats. '''December 2010: '''Regopstaan aborted. Whiskey and Murno went roving. '''Janaury 2011: Whiskey, Murno and Trobb went roving. Murno was Last Seen. February 2011: Frida was pregnant. Regopstaan and Sexi Plexi were eivcted. Whiskey and Goth went roving. Three encounters with Vampires. March 2011: Frida gave birth to Boreal, Batsheba, Brutus and Betty. Whiskey was Last Seen. April 2011: Goth went roving. Two encounters with Vampires. May 2011: Goth and Throb went roving. One encounter with Rugrats and Vampires. June 2011: '''Sexi Plexi aborted. Goth and Throb went roving. '''July 2011: '''Frida was pregnant. Sexi Plexi and Marina were eivcted. '''August 2011: Frida aborted. Sexi Plexi was pregnant. Goth, Trobb and Chinook went roving. September 2011: Sexi Plexi gave birth to Griffin, Luna and VSWF014. Two encounters with Vampires. October 2011: '''VSKF014 was predated. One encounter with Vampires. '''November 2011: '''Marina aborted. Goth, Throbb, Shade and Chinook went roving. '''December 2011: Frida was pregnant. Sexi Plexi, Marina and Ariel were evicted. Sexi Plexi was Last Seen. Janaury 2012: Frida gave birth to Icaron, Basta, Sol and Nova. Goth, Throbb, Shade, Chinook and Cassiel went roving. February 2012: Goth, Throbb, Shade, Chinook and Cassiel went roving. March 2012: Goth, Throbb, Chinook and Cassiel went roving. Two encounters with Vampires. '''April 2012: '''Frida was pregnant. Marina, Ariel and Batsheba were evicted. Goth, Throbb, Shade, Chinook, Cassiel and Brutus went roving. '''May 2012: '''Frida gave birth to Auster, Dusk and Sylph. Category:Meerkat Mobs